Cute Vs Pain
by Saiyura
Summary: Jinta's hurt because of a Hollow. So, kicked out, dragged to the Kurosaki clinic, passing out, oh, and he thinks Yuzu's cute. It might be the fever talking, but he doesn't think so. Well, all he has to do it get better. RR if you want a second part.


Just so you all know, this is only a crush fic, and it happens towards the end. It might turn into a chappy fic, only later on if it has to. BY you saying so! also, I don't understand these two so I hope I got them right I don't do het. so this is new for me....

* * *

Jinta grumbled as he was dragged by Ichigo Kurosaki towards his house, which also was a clinic, to be treated for the injury that the hollow had caused across his left shoulder which was stinging and turning quickly into a light burn. He glanced up to see the pissed off face of Ichigo again before he glanced down at his feet.

It was his fault, Jinta had repeatedly told himself, but he knew for a fact that it wasn't the substatues fault that he wound up hurt, it was Jinta's. The boy had been told he was no match for the hollow, but he still came up swinging his bat and look what happened, Urahara was pissed, Tesai had kicked him out of the house tell he came back begging to come in, and Ururu was starting to fuss over the 'scratch'... Jinta quickly took a look at his shoulder only to pale as he saw something green sliding down his shirt. The smell was starting to make him sick, now that he noticed it, but...

Why had Ichigo grabbed his arm and started yanking him-

"You're an idiot, you know that." Ichigo's voice cut threw his thoughts, making Jinta nearly stop only to be yanked into a slight jog that was Ichigo's pace with the boys long legs.

"No, you guys are the Idiot. I had that Hollow where I wanted it, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I wouldn't have gotten hurt." Jinta said with a furious determination and set of mind that it was every ones fault, not his own. Ichigo paused at that, they had arrived at his house, before turning around to glare at the man.

"Do you NOT understand how serious it was! WHY Urahara told you and Ururu to get away!" Jinta could tell that Ichigo was pissed, a little more then he felt the teen should be. "That hollow was AFTER you and Ururu, idiot."

Jinta felt his heart stop at what he was not expecting to hear. "W-what do you m-mean?" he stumbled out, noticing that Ichigo was looking at him with a cold look of someone who knew something that would hurt the red haired boy who's shoulder was turning into a more deeper burn.

"The hollow told us that it came to eat you and Ururu. Tesai had went after you and Ururu left, to keep you safe in case some other hollows came with the same thoughts." Jinta nodded, thinking, yet also knowing, that there was more. "We were worried about you." with that Ichigo shoved the kid into his house before shouting out to his family.

The first person to appear was a blonde haired gril around his age before she beemed at him, that was until she saw his shoulder and her whole attair changed as she rushed forward checking to see it before telling Ichigo to get their father and ushering Jinta off into one of the rooms for the 'sick'.

"How does your shoulder feel?" she aske, pulling out a clip board from the wall with a pen attached.

"It burns." he stated, blushing as he looked at the floor, only glancing up to see Yuzu writing some stuff down.

"How long ago was this?" she looked up to see his eyes before noticing him looking back down.

"Um, at least an hour ago I think." he scratched his nose before swinging his legs, wincing as he jarred his shoulder a little.

"It might be infected, could you take off you shirt so I can clean it." it sounded like a question, but Jinta knew it wasn't. Yet it still made him jump to his feet, waving both arms wildly only to grip his arm and cry out in pain before feeling Yuzu grab the edge of the fabric and yanking upwards.

His face by now was a red rip tomato.

"Uh... I'm fine... Really!" he exclaimed. He didn't want to get half naked in front of this girl, she was CUTE! and... the worse part... she was Ichigo's sister! That meant she was Karin's, the tom bratt's, as well.

Man, she was CUTE!

In his moment of distraction his shirt had been stripped off of him, the only evidence of that was his yelp of pain it had caused the deep gash.

"Oh, that looks horrible!" Yuzu shouted out before going over and grabbing a few clothes, turning on the water, and... he couldn't keep up with her!

"No, it only looks worse I bet." Jinta said as more of hte green puss trailed down his shoulder, reminding him that it made his stomach do a few flips for the circus.

"YOUR TURNING GREEN!" Yuzu exclaimed, bringin a bucket for him to puke in.

He graciously took it before he felt her dapping his shoulder with the warm to nearly hot water. "Its fine, you don't have to-" then he felt something prickling around his arm before it turned into a full of battle royal. It burned, stung, twitched, and nearly all but bursted his body as he felt a pair of strong arms grab his chest, holding him up as he lost any and all of his strength to keep sitting.

Maybe it was as bad as it looked... he thought before he passed out.

* * *

"... stable." someone said before Jinta felt something cool pressed to his forehead.

"I can't believe how bad it was, are you sure it only happened an hour ago?" this voice sounded professional but it held some kind of edge he recognised.

"Yeah, but... it wasn't that bad, he was able to walk here fine, dad, but..." Ichigo's voice sounded tight, scared maybe.

"Dad, go out side to talk, i'm trying to clean his wound again!" ah, that must be the cute girl, the other sibling to Ichigo and Karin. The one he was starting to think of as some sort of angel.

silence.

"I know you're awake." Yuzu's voice made him stir a little mroe before he flet the dab of a clothe on burning skin, cooling it down for a second. "It was worse then you thought, it was really infected and... if Ichi nii didn't bring you here, you could have lost your arm."

"It's okay." he slurred out, trying to open his eyes to look at her.

"No its not!" she stated, dabbing a little to hard, causing his breath to hitch. "Sorry! I was worried about you when you started convulsing and you screamed... then you... if dad didn't come in when he did you would have got a head injury also... I was worried."

Jinta opened his eye to look at Yuzu before smiling. "I'm already feeling better with you here." he said with out realizing it.

"Thats your fever talking." Yuzu said with a blush, looking away before continueing. "thanks though, that did cheer me up."

"Well, I can't have someone cute being sad, can I." This made her face brighten to match her brothers name.

"Um, do you really think I'm cute?"

"Yep, like an angel..." as he said that he slowly drifted off.


End file.
